King And Lionheart: Rebirth
by TheNewIdea
Summary: A revamped shorter version of King and Lionheart. Might continue this into a series if there is a demand for it. Rated T for violence, sexual references, language, mild adult themes and death. Lion King fan-fic.


King and Lionheart: Rebirth

The trees burned, the grass turned brown and the water became tainted with black tar. Banzai could only look on from his balcony as he saw the destruction of the land he used to call home. He never wanted things to be this way; it wasn't supposed to get this bad. The coup 'eat was only supposed to place Scar at the throne, after which Scar would bring about a new era of peace, greater and more prosperous than the reign of Mufasa.

"What have we done?" Banzai asked to no one in particular, "Was this the plan all along?" Scar silently came up from behind, in his mouth he was holding the body of a lioness, still alive but badly bleeding and in need of medical assistance. Banzai turned around and looked at her; she was beautiful, young and helpless. It was all Banzai could do not to break down in tears and beg for forgiveness. Scar threw the lioness down on the ground, "You know what you must do" Scar said as he spat out part of the lioness' flesh. "No, I don't sir" Banzai answered, "Was this part of the plan? Were things supposed to get this bad?" Scar shook his head in disbelief, "Sometimes in order for progress to be made, one must first kill those who stand in his way." Scar pointed towards the lioness, "She is your concubine, Banzai." Banzai stared at her and said nothing, Scar left him alone, a sadistic smile on his face.

Banzai looked the lioness over, who looked at him and spoke, "I am ready" she said weakly, "Take me if you must. But please be gentle." Banzai looked around in desperation, having no idea what it was he should do. The lioness stood up and despite the bleeding presented herself to Banzai; Banzai looked at her again and shook his head, "You're wounded. I'm sorry but I can't accept you." The lioness sat back down, "I am not good enough for you?" she asked. Banzai shook his head in disagreement, "Of course not. You're beautiful. But you're hurt...and I don't believe in concubinage." The lioness nodded in understanding, "I'm Zaria" Banzai smiled gently at the name, "Banzai at your service" he answered. Zaria laughed, "I believe I'm supposed to be at your beck and call. To care for you every whim, your every desire shall be fulfilled." Banzai shuddered, his mouth immediately became dry as he thought about what he would normally do in this situation, at the moment however, Banzai's moral compass was in the opposite direction.

Banzai looked towards the jungle, wondering if Simba were there and if he were alive. He shook these thoughts from his head and turned back to Zaria. Zaria began cleaning her wounds to the best of her ability, but she was failing in the effort. Banzai walked over and gently began kicking the large hole in her side that she had received from Scar, this caused Zaria to scream in pain and Banzai produced many tears due to this but still he continued. Once the blood had stopped flowing, Banzai walked over to the other side of the balcony and grabbed a large banana leaf that he had saved before the trees started to burn. Gently wrapping Zaria in the banana leaf, Banzai then managed to get his wooden water bowl and brought it over to her. "Drink" Banzai said half demanding and half begging.

Zaria gladly accepted the offer and began drinking. Banzai couldn't help but look into her eyes; they were grey, like ashes after a blazing fire. He looked down at himself and noticed that his fur was of a similar color, ashes out of a flame. He liked to think that the grey meant that he was meant to be something more, that he was going to be reborn, made anew. If that happened, Banzai promised himself that he would start over; he would try and make as many amends as he could, especially to Simba and Nala.

The relationship between Simba, Nala and Banzai was more of a son, daughter and father relationship than anything else. After the stampede in the gorge, Banzai was instantly remorseful for Mufasa's loss and so as a result, took it upon himself to protect Simba and Nala as best he could. In the months following the stampede, while Simba was wondering the wilderness, Banzai shadowed him, periodically bringing him food and guiding him to water sources and various means of shelter. It eventually came down to Banzai making a choice, for he had heard of the conditions of the Pride Lands. Unable to make a decision between Simba and the kingdom, Banzai called upon Rafiki the mandrill, who found Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle. Banzai carried him to the field, per Rafiki's instructions and waiting in the high grass, not leaving until Timon and Pumbaa came.

The return to the Pride Lands was relatively painful. Banzai was forced time and time again to prove himself to Scar, facing off against hyenas and lionesses in a gladiator pit where it was kill or be killed. This life brought about several things, one of those things was the delusion of the relationship between Banzai, Ed and Shenzi, for they were all thrown into this pit at the same time, Scar having forced them to fight against each other. Through sheer will and blind luck, Banzai emerged the victor.

As a reward for his skill, Banzai was rewarded by Scar with several privileges and named alpha male of the tribe of hyenas, a role he reluctantly accepted, even though he was the last remaining hyena under Scar's service, all of the others either fled or were killed in the pit. Scar, recognizing this, suggested cross breeding between Banzai and the lions, this brings us to the present day.

Zaria stopped drinking and looked up at Banzai, "You know weather you mate with me or not, I'm still sworn to your service. So whatever you're thinking, I'm with you." Banzai shied away, for honestly he was thinking about her, even though he didn't want to say so. Banzai looked around; he could smell one of the other lions coming up the path to his balcony. He prayed that it wasn't Scar, his prayers would be unanswered. "Banzai my friend" Scar called as he came up to the balcony, "if you're not busy I was-" Scar stopped, seeing Zaria wrapped in the banana leaf and Banzai somewhat standing over her, "Oh I see. You like foreplay. Very well, I'll tell the others not to come up here lest they see something...intimate." Banzai turned towards Scar, "What do you want?" he asked, his tone getting defensive. Scar raised his eyebrows but gave his answer anyway, "I just came to see if you wanted to witness the execution of Zazu, Rafiki and that bitch lioness Sarabi. But this is probably more interesting for you. I'll leave you to your business." Banzai nodded and feigned a devilish smile and laugh to accompany it. Scar huffed and headed down the path to the throne room.

Banzai looked around once Scar was gone, he turned to Zaria, "Alright listen...here's what we're going to do. We have to free Rafiki and get him to see if Simba is alive. He's the only who can fix this." Zaria rolled her eyes, "What about you?" Banzai shook his head sadly, "No. Simba is the only one who can fix this. It's his problem." Zaria huffed at Banzai's statement, "What about you? If Simba wins you'll be executed or worse exiled to the Badlands." Banzai nodded in understanding, "All the better then. It's just easier if I'm gone." Zaria shook her head and placed her paw upon Banzai's cheek, "What are you doin-?" Banzai started to say before he was cut off by Zaria who kissed him lovingly. When she broke away she answered, "I may never get to do that again." Banzai smiled slightly, "Yes you will." Banzai then gave a kiss of his own.

Walking into the throne room, Banzai and Zaria calmly and collectively made their way to Scar's side, who was sitting at the throne. Scar gave a knowing smile and a pat on Banzai's side, "Bring her to my chambers Banzai. I believe it is customary to let the King have a go after the respective mate." Banzai nodded slowly and said nothing, casting a glance Zaria's way. Scar then began the executions. A lioness brought in Zazu first, he was inside a stockade, behind him was Rafiki and Sarabi, both of which were in shackles by their hands and feet. Scar got up from the throne and menacingly walked towards Zazu, who was shaking and rapidly losing feathers. "Zazu, you have been sentenced to execution by mauling for conspiracy to commit murder on Banzai. How do you plead?" Zazu turned towards Banzai, who said nothing and only held his head down in shame, "Innocent" Zazu answered. Scar nodded and continued, "You are also being executed for the murder of seven of the best hunters in all the Pride Lands. How do you plead?" Zazu said nothing; Scar nodded again, "Your silence means you are guilty." Zazu's eyes grew wide at this, "No, please! I have a wife and two eggs, don't leave them without a father. Please Scar...have mercy." Scar laughed, "Mercy!" Scar leaned in, his voice getting louder and more menacing, "I have no mercy." With that Scar bit down Zazu's head, tearing it off and letting it roll in the corner of the room.

The lionesses rolled Zazu away, bringing Rafiki up to the stand. Rafiki's eyes were cast down. Scar saw this and spoke, "Look at me you dirty bastard." Rafiki looked up and spat directly in Scar's face, "You looked like you could use a spit shine! So I gave you one." Rafiki then began laughing hysterically; Scar however, was not amused. "You have two options Rafiki, as stated in the Book of Law due to your position as shaman. Death or exile." Rafiki huffed in response, "That's it?" he said, "Death or exile. Really? That's your best? I was thinking torture or maybe throwing me off of Pride Rock that would be something but Death and Exile are all you come up with. I expected better, but then this is you we are talking about after all. Not so much in the way of brains are we Scar?" Scar groaned at this and moved for Rafiki, before he could anything Banzai stopped him, "Sir" he yelled across the room, "Don't you think you've done enough? Don't want to get your paws any dirtier, might ruin your glowing reputation with the others." Scar thought about the wisdom in this and smiled, "Alright Banzai. You take care of him."

Banzai walked forward and Zaria followed him, "Ah" Scar exclaimed, "You stay with me my dear" he said to Zaria. Banzai turned around, "Sir" he began, "if you will permit me. I wish to claim her." Scar gave Banzai the evil eye, "What?" he sneered, "You wish to claim her?" Banzai nodded, "Yes sir" he replied, "I have...feelings that need to be expressed, that would be wasted on others if she were...taken to you sir. Please understand I'm not denying you, I merely wish to ensure her to me once you are-" Banzai stopped himself, unable to finish. Scar leaned in, his breath smelling of zebra and whatever it was that Zazu ate that morning, "Once I am what Banzai?" Scar asked, demanding an answer. Banzai began sweating and nervously gave his answer, "Once you are finished with her your Grace. Now please...let me do this." Scar snapped the air warningly, "You will claim her when I say you can!" he yelled, "she is going with me and there's nothing you can do about it. Now go take care of Rafiki, before I throw you in his place!"

Zaria gently walked over and caressed Banazi, whispering in his ear, "Do what you must. I'll be fine." Banzai began to tear up, knowing on what Scar was going to do, "Please" he begged, "don't let it mean anything. I don't want you to become one of his courtesans or worse. Promise me it won't anything." Zaria nodded and smiled gently, "It won't Banzai. He can take away everything else but he only takes that if I let them, and I can't give him something that I already gave to you." Banzai rolled his eyes, "You only offered. You never gave." Zaria returned his gesture, "Yes I did, I said I would never get to do it again and you accepted. All we have to do now is..." Scar sighed in annoyance and gave a deafening roar, cutting Zaria off. Banzai took the hint and led Rafiki out of the throne room, while Zaria followed Scar up to his chambers.

When they were well enough away from Pride Rock, Banzai undid Rafiki's bonds, "Rafiki" Banzai began, "answer this one question and one question only. No games. No riddles and no quests of self discovery. I just want to know one thing. Is Simba alive and where can I find him?" Rafiki scratched his head, "Well which one do you want me to answer?" he asked, "You said you wanted to one thing. The "and" implies that you really want two things but you only said one. So, which one do you want to me answer?" Banzai barred his teeth threateningly, "Rafiki so help me I will rip your arms off, tie them together and skip rope with them now kindly, and I mean this sincerely and without any regret or remorse on my part, answer the goddamn question!" Rafiki pulled out his staff and hit Banzai in response, "Simba is alive. You will find him in the jungle." Banzai unsheathed his claws and leaned in, "If I find out your lying to me I will personally come back here and kill you." Rafiki laughed at this, "No you won't. You'll come back to save her won't you?"

Banzai stopped and hung his head, "By the time I get back it'll be too late Rafiki" he replied, "Zaria will either be dead or completely devoted to Scar. There's no chance for us." Rafiki rolled his eyes, "Are you deaf boy? She gave you the key to her heart. All you have to do is unlock it." Banzai laughed sarcastically, "It doesn't matter. Scar has broken others...so many others who have promised their mates so much, sometimes more. And where did they end up...under Scar. The males, you can forget about them, those who didn't run off are dead, lying in a mass grave behind Pride Rock. Zaria will break; I've seen it too many times. She will forget about me as quickly as the ground forgets that it rained." Rafiki nodded in understanding, "Yes but the earth never forgets Banzai. Like the elephants. The earth takes the rain and uses it to its advantage. Why do think earth is always thirsty for more? The earth and the rain are married, bonded together in an eternal bond of need. Zaria is the rain and you Banzai are the ground, you may be gone for a long time, but you will never forget each other." Banzai sat in contemplation about this, silent for several minutes, "Why?" Banzai asked, "Because" Rafiki answered, "Once love is given, it is never forgotten. Remember this always: The King is powerless without the Lionheart to back him up. Become the Lionheart and you will succeed." Banzai nodded again and left, heading as fast as he could towards the Jungle.

Looking around the dark and cold Jungle as night fell upon the savannah, Banzai couldn't help but wonder if it would've been easier if he just jumped on top of Zaria right when he saw like his inner most desire wanted to. But Banzai was better than that, he wasn't an animal, well he was, but not in the mind. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Banzai closed his eyes and focused his sense of smell on Timon, for if he found him, he found Simba. It didn't take long for Banzai to catch the meerkat's scent and so he bolted at a run into the deep brush of the jungle.

Timon and Pumbaa, at this point in the story, were lying in a field. Across from them was Simba; he had just finished talking about the Kings of the Past and the stars they were in. Timon and Pumbaa only laughed at this, causing Simba to get up and lay himself down in misery at the edge of the cliff. "Was it something I said?" he asked, Banzai, who had just come up out of the forest answered him. "Yes Timon. It was something you said." Timon and Pumbaa instinctively stood up and tried to call to Simba, but he was too far away to hear them. They then proceeded to cower in fear. Banzai rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for you. Although I' haven't eaten anything in close to a month and I'm really starting to get hungry." Timon, trying to buy time, immediately pulled out a large grub worm, which Banzai ate without question. Timon, ironically, threw up his dinner at the sight of this. Banzai laughed, "Weren't expecting that were you?" he said with a wide grin and playfully push of Timon's shoulder. "No" Timon answered, "I wasn't expecting you to be...nice and you know...not eat us." Banzai only laughed harder, "There are many things you don't about me Timon."

Timon leaned in, his curiosity at its peak, "Really? Like what big guy?" Banzai looked down; his fur was almost white in the moonlight, he liked that. "For example" Banzai began, "I'm the one who Simba called his mlinzi." Timon and Pumbaa stared at him with confused looks; Banzai saw this and continued, "It's Swahili for protector." At this Timon and Pumbaa laughed, finding it difficult to believe that Banzai would actually protect anything, let alone Simba, and not be tempted to eat him. "Right" Timon replied, "That's a good chief, really it is. Got anymore jokes for us?" Banzai huffed, "That wasn't a joke. I was being serious. While Simba was wondering through the wilderness I saved him from a herd of wildebeests, a troublesome pair of vultures and a clan of hippos." Timon huffed, "Is that all?" Banzai shook his head, "That was in one day. Simba was in the wilderness for two months. I gave him food, water and found him shelter. The whole time he never saw me, he didn't even know I was there. I guess he knew someone was looking out for him though because he talked to the food and I answered him by giving him more. I did everything I could for him, even led him to you guys. So tell me again that I'm joking, see how far you get with one leg and an arm." Timon remained silent and stepped aside, letting Banzai pass to Simba, who still lying on the cliff wallowing.

"What have I done?" Simba whispered, "I've failed you father, I'm sorry." Banzai walked up to him silently and gently patted his shoulder; Simba either noticed and didn't care or didn't notice at all, for he said nothing. "You didn't fail Simba" Banzai replied," I failed you. I should have never caused that stampede. I regret that every day...but it was either kill your father or Scar would kill me. And I couldn't accept death, I'm beginning to think that I should've, maybe then things would've been different. Maybe Mufasa would still be alive and Scar would have been brought to justice." Simba looked up and turned towards Banzai, recognizing him, "You?" Simba said with surprise, "What are you doing here?" Banzai shook his head in disbelief, "Isn't it obvious? The Pride Lands are in danger. Scar's taken over and killed everything." Simba's face immediately turned to one of fear, "Nala. Tell me, is Nala alive?" Banzai nodded, "She's safe for now. I made sure of that, been bringing as much food as I could to the lionesses and cubs." Banzai looked down at himself, Simba followed his gaze, the hyenas bones were starting to come through his fur, Banzai winced in pain. "The last thing I ate was a half dead zebra, I wanted to wait until he passed but...he begged me to end his pain. So I did. I had my fill and gave the rest to the others. They'll survive, but not for long." Simba huffed, now remembering Banzai, "You caused the stampede. You killed my father." Banzai hung his head, "I don't blame you for thinking that. In fact I wouldn't blame you if you killed me right now in revenge. But you won't, you can't." Simba growled in response, "And why not?" he asked threateningly, "Because you're better than that" Banzai answered, "You're much better than that. There's a kingdom out there that needs a king. Scar must be stopped." Simba shook his head and laid back down in the grass, "If Scar is so much a threat, then why don't you stop him. You seem to be protecting everyone rather well. Why don't you be king?"

Banzai was close to jumping on top of Simba and biting off his ear, "Are you kidding me?" the hyena said, "Me? Become King? I'd be thrown out in months. No, it has to be you. Your father was King and a damned good one, I expect you to be better." Simba rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If my father was good a King, then why did he die?" Banzai paused, knowing that his answer to the question would determine if Simba came with him or stayed behind, "Mufasa died because cowards like me, cowards like Scar, thought that we could topple a nation. We thought that we would bring peace; I realized too late that Scar's intentions were far from good. Mufasa died because I was too stupid to see on what Scar's intention really was, even when he told me about it I didn't take him seriously." Banzai lay down next to Simba and cried, "All throughout that stampede. That whole day I was thinking of you. I was in the crowd when you were born, in the front row out of view. I bowed down with all the rest. When it was over I asked Mufasa if I could be your guardian, your mlinzi. I don't know why but he saw something in me, whatever it was, he said yes. Ever since then I have always been loyal to both your father and you. I always will be." Simba stood and walked towards the forest, Banzai followed him, "So what do you say Simba?" Banzai asked, "Will you be my King?" Simba sighed, "That depends Banzai. Will you be the lionheart?"

Banzai nodded, "I will" he replied, "To the end of the world and all time I will stand with you." Banzai turned towards Timon and Pumbaa, "As will they. Just say the word and we will head into the storm, the bowels of Hell. We shall become a band of brothers all of us here, for whoever fights with me, is my brother." Simba smiled and turned towards them, "Come on then" he said, "We've got a kingdom to win."

XXXXX

Scar stood up from his bed, Zaria was at his side. Scar breathed in heavily, "You know I think I might keep you Zaria" he said lustfully, "That was very erotic, don't you think?" Zaria nodded, it was empty and without feeling. Scar leaned in and gently caressed her, "Don't worry my dear" he continued," There will be tonight as well." Zaria shivered with fear and slowly stood up, "I live to serve" she replied weakly, "my King." Scar nodded and exited the room.

Heading back into the throne room, Scar motioned for Sarabi to be brought in. Sarabi came in, still in the shackles and escorted by two lionesses. "Do you know why you are here?" Scar said coldly, "Yes" Sarabi answered with the same tone, "I'm here because you're too afraid to face me Scar. Why else would have me in chains? Why not fight me in the old way?" Scar huffed, "Because the old way is barbaric and uncivilized. We are a civilized pride now." Sarabi rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I don't know why Mufasa didn't strangle you when you were a cub, but damn it if I'm wishing he did. The world would be a much better I can assure you." Scar jumped forward, getting directly in Sarabi's face, "I made this kingdom what it is today. I made it into a glorious empire, something that Mufasa was too stupid to do." Sarabi laughed, "Empire! Really Scar? If this is your idea of an empire then we're calling for a rebellion. This is Hell on Earth." Scar roared to try and get Sarabi to be silent, but it did nothing, "If that's the best you got" Sarabi continued, "I'll do better." Sarabi then let out a roar that caused everyone in the room to hold their ears in pain. "Your turn you sick son of a bitch" Sarabi concluded, "Make your move."

Zaria entered the room just as Scar moved towards Sarabi for the kill. Jumping down, Zaria barely managed to block Scar's path, causing Scar to fall back. "Zaria, dear" Scar exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zaria flashed her teeth and answered him, "I won't let you kill her. You're going to have to go through me." Scar laughed, "Very well. It's been fun." Scar then pounced toward Zaria, who ducked and sent Scar directly into Sarabi, who collapsed to the ground at the same time freeing herself from her bonds.

At that moment, Banzai, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa entered the throne room. Scar turned towards them, "Ah Banzai, very good" Scar replied, "You brought me the Prince of Darkness himself. The murderer of Mufasa and the bastard child of Sarabi and myself, it's been a pleasure son, really it has." Banzai looked at Simba, his face was ridden with confusion and doubt, "Don't listen to him" Banzai said, "Everything that Scar says is a lie. He's getting under your skin, trying to find your weaknesses to use them against you." Simba took this in but was still too shocked to say anything, so Banzai responded for him, "You're not his father. Not even close. All you've ever done is lie, steal and cheat." Scar laughed demonically, "And what about you?" he asked, "Haven't you done the same? We're not so different you and I. We lie, cheat and steal to get what we want Banzai. We kill and rape and squash ladybugs underneath out paws. You are worse than I am! You killed your brother, left your own brother for dead and" Scar turned towards Zaria, "tried to rape this poor lioness when she was clearly in love with me." Banzai shook his head, Sarabi and Zaria were now surrounded by the other lionesses, "You see" Scar continued, "They listen to me now. Whatever I say, they do without question. Without fear or remorse for their actions, I thought you had that Banzai. But it seems I was mistaken dearly."

Banzai stepped forward, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa followed him, "The only thing you're mistaken about" he replied, "Is you leaving this room alive." Scar barred his teeth and unsheathed his claws, Banzai and Simba did the same. Then without warning, the two groups charged towards each other. Timon was riding Pumbaa, who used his tusks to drive the lionesses out of the cave and into the Pride Lands, clearing the room. Banzai and Simba slowly circled around Scar, who chose to attack Banzai first. With one swoop of his claw, Banzai was down, cut in the neck and bleeding out on the floor. Scar then turned towards Simba, who spoke as loudly as he could, "You just attacked of the best hyenas I ever knew. How do you feel Scar?" Scar laughed in response, "Just quivering with fear." Simba and Scar then locked themselves in a death grip, rolling on the ground, thrashing and biting each other, only creating at best minor wounds.

Scar broke free and ran to the top of Pride Rock, Simba followed him. Then it began to rain. The lions continued their battle in the same way as before only this time Scar emerged on top, "I have a confession to make" he began as he pressed his paw against Simba's neck, slowly crushing it, "That pitiful excuse for a creature Banzai, is your half brother. He was adopted into the pride after his clan was killed. One night I stole him away, at that time I already had Ed and Shenzi. I just needed a fall guy, someone who would take all the blame. When I killed Mufasa I put it all on Banzai and he graciously accepted. When he was stalking you in the wilderness, he was spying for me. Banzai is nothing but a cold hearted traitor. If I die this night, show him no mercy. But then I might just kill him myself." Scar raised his claw, "Goodbye Simba. Say hello to Mufasa for me." Scar laughed evilly before he was tackled to the ground.

Three hours later Simba woke up; having lost consciousness due to his injuries during the fight, to his left was the body of Scar, on top of it was a wounded Banzai. Simba stood up and immediately walked over, Timon, Pumbaa, Zaria and Sarabi came up the path, Timon was holding a bowl of water and a rag, while Pumbaa carried a large banana leaf. Behind them, Rafiki was whispering to himself, periodically shaking his staff. Simba leaned over Banzai, "You okay?" he asked casually. "Me?" Banzai answered weakly, "Oh yeah I'm fine...just another battle scar added to my body is all, no big deal, I've suffered worse." Timon got off Pumbaa and gently dipped the rag in the water and rubbed Banzai's wound, once it was clean, Pumbaa wrapped Banzai's neck in the banana leaf. Zaria leaned down and caressed Banzai, "You're alive" Zaria exclaimed, "I was worried that you died." Banzai laughed subtly, "What and miss living the rest of my life with you? Not a chance."

Rafiki made his way to Banzai; he was shaking his staff violently and mumbling gibberish to himself. Finally Rafiki slammed the staff hard on the rock and looked towards the sky, "Kings of the Past" Rafiki began, "I pray to you. The one before me has proven himself time and time again his loyalty, his bravery and his honor to you and your descendants. Give me the power to heal him, so that he may continue to serve you until his count of days are done." Rafiki's staff then began glowing blanketed in white light. The tip of Rafiki's staff shot out a beam that pierced Banzai, causing him to scream in agonizing pain. At the same time, Banzai's fur changed from grey to white, Rafiki only smiled at this, "Sometimes even out of the coldest of ashes, the brightest flame can be born." Rafiki then laughed, Banzai continued to scream, "You just have to help it move along." Rafiki leaned on his staff, the beam got stronger the more pressure Rafiki applied. Soon, the mandrill was leaning so far that if he leaned any further he would fall over; Rafiki closed his eyes and spoke once again to the sky, "Thank you Great Kings. By the power invested in me, by the authority of the Kings of the Past, I grant you life."

Banzai stopped screaming, the staff returned to normal. Removing the banana leaf, Banzai's wounds were healed. Standing up, Banzai's legs began to wobble in pain, Zaria supported him. Banzai then looked himself over, "What happened?" he asked. Rafiki laughed in response, "You were reborn Banzai. You became the lionheart." Banzai nodded in slight understanding, "So what happens now?" he asked to no one in particular. Simba smiled and answered him, "Our coronation." Banzai raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Our coronation?" Simba nodded, "Yes. I'm making you my second in command, my majordomo. You'll be second only to me, anything you want will be yours, my guards will follow your orders without question and you shall have among the greatest richest in the entire kingdom. What do you say to that?" Banzai hung his head, for he was tried, even so he gave his answer, "I accept your offer...my King. But right now, if you will permit me to spend time with Zaria. That would be most appreciated." Simba nodded and gave a knowing smile, before descending down the path, with the others following behind him.


End file.
